


Pretty in Pink

by BullRyder (tentai123)



Series: Power Games [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentai123/pseuds/BullRyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor decides to surprise the Iron Bull with a new outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

Mat'tius closed the door to his quarters, sighing with relief. It had been a long day, everyone wanted something. The sun was starting to set over the mountains as he approached the balcony. The gold crested mountains never failed to take his breath away. He was supposed to be getting ready for dinner, but the cold wind that caressed his warm skin felt too good. Maybe he would just skip it, enjoy an evening to himself. Someone would send up food eventually. A growl from his stomach changed his mind. He had a little over an hour, more than usual, to wash and change. Human customs baffled him sometimes, no matter how many times Josephine had explained it to him. The need for a different outfit for all occasions seemed excessive.

The Inquisitor unbuttoned his collar, exposing his neck to the breeze. It had been so long since he had just appreciated nature. If he wasn't being attacked by Corephius and his minions, there were the demons, bears, and, Mat'tius drew in a shuddering breath, spiders. Here he was safe, not as safe as when he had been amongst his clan, but safe all the same. Before he realized it, his shirt was hanging open as he watched the skies turn from a dazzling pink to a deep purple.

A sudden idea struck the elf. He felt his cheeks flush, ears twitching slightly in anticipation. He rushed to the drawers where he kept his various outfits. Under the jackets hid the items he had acquired in secret. Pushing aside the clothes he uncovered a small bag. He emptied the contents on the bed, all silk and lace. Stripping all his clothing, he picked up a pair of soft pink panties. He quickly stepped into them, then a pair of thigh high white socks, pink frills along the top. Finally he turned the the item he had been looking forward to trying on. An underbest corset the same shade of pink as the panties. He had worn them before, but these were picked out for a specific reason. Mat'tius had never particularly liked pink, but a certain Qunari was very fond of it. He struggled slightly, tugging on the ribbon.

He watched his reflection, the corset slimming his waist. When he was satisfied with the image he tied a bow. It seemed Bulls habit of tying him up was having added benefits outside their bedroom activities. Testing the restraint, he drew in a breath. He had to struggle slightly, but that just served to slightly arouse him. Looking outside again he decided it was almost time to head downstairs. He applied some light makeup. He stopped to admire his handiwork. He already had naturally slim shoulders and wider hips, accentuated by a round behind. The way his waist now curved he could almost pass as a woman. He dragged a finger from his full lips, along his jaw, down his long neck, along his protruding collarbone, to one of his nipples. The gold ring glittered in the last of the light. He had attached a chain between his nipples, loose enough so it dangled over the corset. His hand traveled to his stomach, resting where a womb would be if he were a woman. He wanted nothing more than to have children, but it was unlikely to ever happen. He turned away and finished dressing. 

 

Dinner dragged on. The Inquisitor quickly found he was unable to eat, or even feel hunger. He wasn't sure if it was the outfit, or the arousal he was trying to hide. Bull picked up there was something off immediately. He placed a large hand on the elfs leg under the table while he discussed strategies with the commander. Mat'tius grabbed it, dragging it higher. Bull didn't flinch. To the rest it would look like he was ignoring the Inquisitor, but under the table he gave a soft squeeze.

Mat'tius bowed his head, pretending to focus on his plate. Bull had started massaging him under the table, knowing what moves would have the most effect. After only a few minutes the hand was withdrawn. If it weren't for the training, Mat'tius would have whined at the loss. As it was he couldn't suppress a sigh.

Josephine looked over at him with concern, Dorians smirk indicated he had an idea what was happening. ‘Of course he does. He probably did stuff like this back in Tevinter.’ somehow the thought just made him throb in his pants.

Looking directly into the mages eyes, Mat'tius shifted in his seat, trying to look casual, but let the man know what he was thinking. Dorian quickly turned his gaze away. Josephine gave the Inquisitor a sympathetic look. It was obvious she thought he was just feeling unwell. It would have been a good reason to escape, if it weren't for the obvious tent in his pants. While he half wanted everyone to know what he was doing, to know, when he dragged the large horned man up to his quarters, what he had paved, he knew it would just get him in trouble. For now, he would wait, be the last to leave if his hard on didn't go away.

 

Finally the plates were being cleared away. Mat'tius suspected he would have been presentable much earlier if the Iron Bull hadn't kept pawing at him at random intervals throughout the meal. He knew it was his own fault, that he wanted it, that it would have been disappointing to just give up. Several times he had almost released in his pants, most of them when he locked eyes with Dorian. The man seemed transfixed. A few other men at the table gave him knowing looks. The nobles seemed to find it amusing. No doubt they would blame the uncivilized Qunari, ignoring the fact a Dalish elf with no real experience in etiquette sat at the head of the table.

Now it was just him, Bull and a handful of servants. Bull shifted, facing the Inquisitor with his whole body. “You okay there?”

Mat'tius nodded, drawing in a hissing breath as Bull returned his attention to the front of his pants. “Can we just go upstairs?”

Bull got to his feet. “You're feeling bold tonight.”

“Yeah, I just hate waiting.” Mat'tius tugged his shirt down, but it wasn't quite long enough. “Besides, that was fun. Did you see Dorian?”

The large man laughed, “yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if he was jerking himself off right now. You looked pretty hot.”

They started toward the Hall, the babbling sound of the constant crowd reaching their ears. “That obvious?”

“Oh shit yeah, you had the eyes of almost all the nobles on you.”

Mat'tius wasn't sure if Bull was serous, or just saying it for the elfs benefit, but either way it was impossibly arousing. If they didn't know before, they were going to know in a minute. He marched into the room as if there were nothing out of the ordinary. As was usual, people averted their eyes from him in the way that let him know they had just been talking about him. A few glanced at him, eyes looking him up and down. Bull walked close behind him, glaring at the nobles, daring them to say anything. Naturally they stepped back to allow them access to the Inquisitors room. It wasn't the first time they were so brazen about it. Mat'tius figured they would talk anyway, so why hide it. Besides, if they were distracted by his relationships they left other subjects alone.

 

When the door closed with a snap, Bull shoved the elf against it. The thud would likely be heard outside, but neither cared. They were already tangled in a heated kiss. Bull griped the smaller man's high ponytail, yanking his head back. He then started sucking and biting along the pale jaw. Mat'tius griped his horns, sighing happily.

“B-Bull... Upstairs... Please?” he gasped.

“You don't want to do it where they can hear you?”

“Yes!” Mat'tius struggled to get enough breath. “But not tonight.”

Bull easily threw the elf over his shoulder, gripping his round backside tightly. If the Inquisitor wanted to upstairs, the Qunari was going to make the journey as quick as possible.

 

Bull threw the Inquisitor down on the bed, but Mat'tius immediately rolled to sit on the edge. Bull crouched down to tie the man's boots, kissing his leg as he did. Mat'tius relaxed, letting the Qunari take his time, tease him. It was clear tonight was going to be more lax, ignoring their usual rules. Once the boots were carelessly discarded, Bull crawled over Mat'tius, pushing him onto his back. He pressed their lips together, forcing his tongue in without asking permission. While the elf was distracted, he unbuttoned the shirt. The Inquisitor sat up just enough to allow his shirt to be removed before being pushed back down. One large hand griped his jaw tightly, likely to bruise, the other started exploring. When calloused fingers brushed over his nipple, Mat'tius couldn't help but moan. Bull placed a leg between his thighs to give him something to rut against. Mat'tius took full advantage, pleasuring himself. Bull pinched and pulled on the nipple before grabbing the chain to pull on both at once. The elfs hips stuttered as all the pleasure of the evening threatened to overwhelm him. Just as he felt his release approaching, Bull removed his leg.

“Not yet.” he breathed over Mat'tius's lips as he whimpered. 

Bull moved his hand lower, only to pause when he felt frills. He pulled back just enough to look down. When his eye fell on the corset he groaned. 

“Fuck, you were wearing this all evening?” He felt Mat'tius nod against his cheek. “No wonder you were so distracted.” Bull moved off the elf, quickly removing the tight pants. He ran his finger over the wet patch on the panties. “You look so good.”

Mat'tius squirmed a little at the praise, smiling. Bull removed his own clothing quickly, never taking his eye off the elf. Licking his lips Bull ran his hands up the underside of the stockings, lifting Mat'tius's legs around his hips. He lowered himself over the elf again, looking directly into his large green eyes. The Inquisitor reached up to grip the horns again, pulling the man in for a kiss. Apparently Bull had other ideas, he smirked before sliding down to mouth at the small man's crotch. It wasn't long before Mat'tius was trembling again. The Qunari bit a small gap between the garments on the Inquisitors hip. With his teeth he tugged the panties of, kissing and biting his way back up.

“Are you going to make me wait all night? Haven't you had enough of teasing me?” Mat'tius said between gritted teeth.

Bull nuzzled into his thigh, head shaking. “I'll never tire of teasing you. The sounds, the flushed cheeks... It's too nice to rush.”

Mat'tius thrust his hips impatiently, hoping Bull would give him what he wanted. It seemed to work, since the Qunari now placed the legs on his shoulders. In one movement he completely engulfed the weeping member. Mat'tius cried out in relief. Bull massaged the throbbing flesh with his tongue, bobbing his head. He removed his mouth and flicked the tip of his tongue over the slit, playing with the piercing. The sight of the pink muscle lapping up the pearly liquid pushed Mat'tius over the edge. He came over Bulls face, back arching off the bed, a loud cry leaving his lips.The mercenary made to clean it off with the panties, but Mat'tius stopped him. He sat up, not removing his legs from the broad shoulders. Licking from the scarred lips to the man's ear, Mat'tius lapped up the seed. He continued until Bulls face was clean. 

While the Inquisitor was preoccupied, Bull had found the vial of lube they always kept bedside the bed and slicked up his fingers. Leaning forward, bending the Inquisitor almost in two, he circled the tight ring of muscles. He slowly started to push one in. Mat'tius hissed, trying to relax himself. Bull had extremely thick fingers. He gave the elf his other hand, something to suck on. The distraction made the process a little easier. The elf took to suckling them immediately. Bull quickened the preparations. He watched for sings of significant discomfort, since it was likely the elf wouldn't tell him. When he had stretched him enough, Bull lined himself up and took his other hand back. 

He flipped the elf over. “Spread.”

Mat'tius reached back, holding his cheeks apart. In this position Bull could watch the small hole stretch around his penis. He pushed in slowly but steadily, inch by inch. Mat'tius remained still, face pressed against the bed. He was watching over his shoulder. Once fully inside the other man, Bull griped his hips. Without warning he pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in. The elf was shoved forward before being dragged back.

Bull set an almost impossible pace, avoiding the nerves inside the Inquisitor. He reached down to feel the hanging cock, only now starting to return to attention. He loved the way it would swing flaccid if he did this just right. Mat'tius found it less amusing, grunting at Bull. Shifting his angle slightly, Bull was able to strike the spot dead on. Mat'tius moaned. It only took a few minutes before he clamped down on the burning hot member inside him. His body shook as he came again.

Bull shifted their position slightly, taking one of Mat'tius's arms and twisting it. This trapped him in an uncomfortable position where his body twisted. He quickly used his other arm to support his weight. Bull had returned to avoiding the nerves. His pace picked up, hips stuttering. Ramming forward, Bull unleashed his load in hot spurts. His dick twitched, coating the Inquisitors insides. The corset allowed no space for the ample cum. It spilled out around the huge member before Bull finished, dripping thickly down Mat'tius's legs and painting the Bulls pelvis and balls.

Groaning inappreciation, the Qunari pulled out to a flood of cum. “We made a bit of a mess.”

Mat'tius opened his mouth to reply, but could only gasp as Bull shoved his fingers into the abused hole. Pressing against the prostate he moved to bite the elfs ear. 

“Not messy enough though.”

He didn't move his hand, just running his finger tips over the nerves quickly. Mat'tius was clearly having trouble getting hard again as Bull tugged at his member.

“Just one more.” Bull coaxed.

Mat'tius shook his head, but to his surprise and relief he managed to get hard again. Bull nipped and sucked his ear. The elf started thrusting back onto the fingers and into the fist. Bull stopped his movements, allowing the Inquisitor to fuck himself on the digits. Mat'tius sobbed, wave after wave of pleasure crashing down on him. He let his head drop, able to see Bulls hand, completely engulfing his member. Cum still dripped from him. He closed his eyes tight, white spots flashing in his vision. He sprayed into Bulls fist. After a few more strokes of the elfs prostate, sending shivers through his body, Bull rolled over to lie next to the Inquisitor who had collapsed in the mess.

Bull wrapped an arm around the smaller man, rubbing the cum into his ass cheeks. Satisfied, Mat'tius yawned. He knew it would be a problem later, but right now he was content to fall asleep where he lay. Judging by the even breath and lazy movements, Bull had the same idea. Kissing his hair, Bull tugged the bow undone, loosening the corset but not moving to clean either of them up.

Soon sleep claimed the both of them. 


End file.
